(a) Field
The preset application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are being widely used includes two display panels, wherein field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A technique of forming a cavity in a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystals to implement a display has been developed for one of the liquid crystal displays. Although two sheets of substrates are used in a conventional liquid crystal display, this technique forms constituent elements on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
In the manufacturing process of a display which forms a plurality of microcavities, for repair of the thin film transistor, a light blocking member may be opened in a thin film transistor formation region. To prevent light leakage that may be generated in the thin film transistor formation region where the light blocking member is opened, an additional light blocking layer may be formed after forming the pixel electrode.
However, in a following process such as an ashing process to form the microcavities, the described light blocking layer may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may comprise information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.